


Of All Things

by Multigemcrystal19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of characters are magical at least, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Forced Feelings, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Possessive Tom Riddle, Power Hungry Tom Riddle, Slave Harry Potter, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multigemcrystal19/pseuds/Multigemcrystal19
Summary: High Fantasy AU. In a world of Gods and Goddess', Wizards and Demons, Humans and Monsters, things are far from peaceful. The Gods have strifes of their own, non-magical people and those with magic live in very different environments, separate from each other. The only true way for a wizard to gain power is to form a pact with a demon.Harry has been a slave for a very long time, though his current master Draco Malfoy at least told him he was a Wizard. Still didn't release him from his enslavement, and for that Harry will always hold it against the arrogant male. The added problem? He should have been able to summon a demon long ago, yet it never has worked for him. When a seer Draco tries to befriend focus' on Harry instead, things go from bad to worse.Rated E for future chapters.





	1. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader! I am posting a few different stories today to see which one does better. I will concentrate on the one that gets the most positive reviews, with the kudos factored in as well.
> 
> This is a High Fantasy AU in a world of my own creation to play around in. It has its own Pantheon with characters from the Harry Potter universe. Everybody's Godly domain will be revealed in time. That said, not every character is a God/Goddess. Harry isn't, Draco isn't, etc. etc. Current planned pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.
> 
> I will add tags as I go along, but please let me know if you see anything I miss! Also unbeta'd, sorry for errors!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the story!

“Oi, scarhead!” Harry could have sighed as he recognized the voice. Wisely, he held it in - for now - and turned to see Draco Malfoy stalking towards him, already looking angry. Coming to a standstill, Draco reached him quickly, eyes narrowed and dark, “Are you trying to make me look bad?”

 

Of course, Harry could try and avoid a fight that would not end in his favor, but he already knew that no amount of compliance or logic would soothe Draco’s anger. So instead he said, sarcasm thick, “You know me. That’s my meaning in life.”

 

A moment later he became very glad that he wasn’t holding anything and his books were in his satchel because he jerked at the sharp pain that ran through his body. It was a warning, but it still lasted too long for his liking, and even when it was over, his body still hurt. “Try again.” Draco sneered.

 

“I just… I’m trying, okay? Can you lay off? Every time I fail you do this! I’m not doing it on purpose.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. “I am trying, it’s just… Nothing happens.”

 

“Are you or aren’t you a wizard?” Was of course the retort.

 

“You know I am.” Draco had been the one to tell him that little tidbit, so long ago.

 

“And do you remember that it’s the only reason you’re here now?” Draco snipped, and Harry winced at the unspoken threat of making sure Harry couldn’t continue his schooling. “So either summon a demon or I won’t be so tolerant.”

 

Draco wasn’t ever tolerant, not of Harry, but that it wasn't surprising. “I’m trying.” Harry sighed, and honestly he was. Wizards could do certain low level spells and access some magic inside them, but it was pathetic in terms of the amount they could tap into when they awakened the demon that would be bound to them. It expanded their ability to access magic and use much higher and powerful spells.

 

A demon would be matched during the summoning, sometimes one was even formed to match the caster more perfectly, though that rarely happened. There were so many demons that it was unlikely there wouldn’t be one that didn’t fit to a person at least somewhat well. “Where’s yours?” Harry asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from him.

 

Huffing a bit, Draco crossed his arms over his chest, “Probably preening in a mirror.” Harry nodded in understanding, the demon was more arrogant than Draco a lot of times. Demons usually did protect their human hosts though, so it was abnormal not to see the demon and human attached firmly at the waist. Though Harry had recalled the demon saying, ‘if my master can’t look after himself, he doesn’t deserve me.’ Draco had just rolled his eyes at that. In a lot of ways, the demons he saw around school had more freedom than he did.

 

Anytime Harry tried to summon his own demon, nothing would answer the call, the teachers said it was just a lack of concentration or will. Harry doubted it was either of those after nearly a year of failing. It was otherwise unheard of for a demon not to answer the call of a wizard.

 

Once it almost seemed like it was working, the black smoke forming in the summoning circle a predecessor for the demon forming itself into a corporeal and human form. Then an awful noise, that to this day haunted Harry had sounded, one of great pain as the smoke seemed to spread in different directions, as if to escape something before disappearing all at once. It had taken months of building courage to try again after that experience, that even shocked the teacher who had tried to help him summon one. They still didn’t speak of what happened to each other.

 

That experience had been horrible and discouraging to say the least. Harry still hadn’t succeeded, and that had been nearly half a year ago now. He was the only one in the school his age without a demon bound to him. “I should go find him.” Draco seemed to mutter to himself, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “But you study and practice more, anything to get a demon. I will not be humiliated by your lack of power, understand?”

 

Harry decided not to mention that he was already as powerful as some who had demons, and could hold his own. After one jolt of pain, it was easy to cut back on the sass for now. “Yeah, I’ll finish my homework first.” He grudgingly didn’t add anything snarky on, tempting though it was. Being obedient was something he’d had to be before, and while he didn’t have to be so much under Draco, it was a game he knew well. How to avoid pissing people off, though he also had a temper on him. Weren’t people supposed to mellow out after turning eighteen? He was almost nineteen now, and his anger still reared its ugly head and got him in trouble. 

 

Perhaps, he mused, it was because he was more comfortable around Draco. Only slightly though, the first chance he got, he would be free of Draco. “Good, go do that.” Draco demanded, but at least he wasn’t ordering Harry at this point. That was one thing that Harry hated above a lot of other things. Seeming more placated for now, Draco walked away, probably to find his own demon.

 

Shaking his head, Harry continued the way he was going. He made his way outside onto the school grounds. Walking towards the outskirts, he sat under a large tree, taking off his bag and placing it beside himself as he got settled into the grass. From here, nobody from the school or grounds could really see him, something he prefered. He wasn’t really considered a full person after all, and some got it into their head that he couldn’t defend himself. They were proven wrong quickly. Unless of course, Draco was feeling very angry and had cut off his magic for the day.

 

Glaring at the small, intricate bracelet around his wrist, he turned away from it. He hated it, but there was little he could actually do about it, so it was best to try to ignore it. Despite the constant reminders in his life. He soothed when he felt something soft and firm wrap around his other arm, and a soft hiss. Smiling, he looked down at the familiar snake, it was thin, but very long and had white scales that he knew from experience that could change to the surroundings behind them when she felt threatened. “There you are.” He spoke softly, moving his other hand to run along her beautiful diamond patterned scales.

 

“You are unwell.” The snake hissed out quietly. It took Harry a moment to realise what she meant. She always worried if he got hurt, and his body was still stiff and a little sore from even the short burst of pain. Of course he’d had much worse before, even when he was at the school.

 

“I’m fine.” He assured, continuing to pet her scales, “Would you like a treat?”

 

She lifted her head to regard him, but after a moment uncoiled herself from his arm to slide into the grass, watching him. That was obviously a yes. Giving a small smile, he muttered a quick incantation, giving a flick of his wrist as he conjured a rat, that instantly took off running. The snake was quick to follow, moving quicker than even other snakes usually did. Anything that he summoned didn’t actually have life of course, it was like a fake copy of something real. But the meat was real enough, and that was all that mattered. Most wizards also usually needed some sort of focus, like a crystal, a wand, staff, or any other number of objects. Harry found he did not, just another abnormality to add to the list.

 

Harry let her hunt as he pulled out his homework. He contemplated not doing it, he’d probably be kicked out of school if he couldn’t summon a demon. What more could he do without one, after all? Regardless of how powerful he was in his own right. He did sort of drift off, even when the white snake came back and settled in his lap for warmth. It was getting colder, something he worried about for her. He knew what it was like to be cold and alone. With that thought, he stroked her scales as she let out a pleased hiss.

 

Nobody else Harry knew could talk to snakes, and he still hadn’t gotten an answer to that mystery. Part of him doubted he ever would. After he learned it wasn’t common, he kept it to himself. Thankfully he hadn’t let that secret slip. Like he wasn’t enough of an outcast with being a known slave. Sighing heavily, he tried not to let his mind take a turn for the worse, but it seemed a little late for that.

 

He could still recall when he was captured and made a slave. It wasn’t until Draco found him that his life got considerably better. After the initial period of figuring out where Draco’s line was and at what point he would get hurt more for certain things. Every one of his ‘masters’ before had a similar adjustment period. That didn’t mean he liked it, in fact he hated it. Especially the little silver bracelet that branded him visually for the world to see that he was considered less than a normal person. If Draco had just let him go after purchasing him, apparently able to sense Harry had magic, then Harry would have felt grateful. When it became clear that the other had no intention of releasing Harry did he feel bitter and angry all over again.

 

He had hoped that at the mention of a magic school it meant he would be free, what an optimistic foolish hope that had been. One quickly crushed. After almost an hour passed he realized he’d just been sitting and staring into the distance lost in memories, he shook himself out of it and actually started on his homework.

 

When it started getting dark, his companion left him with some words that he should take better care of himself. To which he responded that he would certainly try. After that, he headed inside for dinner. Sitting beside Draco and his little group as usual, he wasn’t too fond when Draco told him they would all be studying in the library after dinner, knowing that it was not optional. Grumbling into his food, he was just glad everybody else ignored him. As was usual among Draco’s gang that consisted of Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, and of course all their demons, with the odd addition of Harry. Most the time the demons transformed into objects or animals so they weren’t such a big group. At meals though, they ate with the rest of them.

 

After dinner, Harry followed the group to the library silently. He already missed sitting under the tree with the snake who visited him almost every day. Pushing the thought away, he knew suddenly why Draco was so insistent to go to the library at such an odd time. Sitting at a big table all by herself was Luna Lovegood, known residential seer who usually didn’t interact with any of the wizarding students, probably so they didn’t try asking too much about their own fates or something akin to that.

 

Draco had no such reluctance as him and the gang settled in around the table. Harry didn’t get a seat, much as most the other demons who were still in their humanoid form didn’t as well. They were all used to that though. Luna hadn’t even looked up from the book she was reading upside down as they settled. Draco of course wasn’t used to being ignored and cleared his throat rather loudly. When that seemed to do nothing he seemed frustrated, in turn amusing Harry greatly. “Hello?” Draco more demanded than asked.

 

Luna blinked and looked up at them, eyes falling on each of them, before landing on Harry and seeming to sigh dreamily before looking back at Draco, “Yes?” She asked softly.

 

“My name’s Draco Malfoy. You’re Luna Lovegood, correct?” Ah, so he was trying to be polite, probably hoping to get her as part of his group and secure a long term relationship with the seer. A near impossible thing, seers were known as a direct line to the God of Fate, and thus hardly made mortal connections.

 

“Yes, that’s my name.” She said simply, though didn’t try to continue the conversation any.

 

Draco was anything but discouraged. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Luna gave a small non communal hum, “You’ll all lose something precious soon.” She said vaguely before she closed her book and stood. It seemed as though she was leaving, and Draco was obviously trying to think of something to say to make her stay, but was probably at a loss since being polite hadn’t worked. She stopped in front of Harry though, looking him over making him feel very self conscious, knowing that everybody was watching him now, wondering a seer’s interest in him. “I can’t say much, but there’s something powerful waiting for you in the old house near the human village. You’ll know the right one. Be very careful from here on.”

 

With that she gave a smile, and while everybody was still trying to process that she had talked to Harry of all people, and Harry himself was trying to puzzle out the words, she left quickly. Draco stood up, and he didn’t seem outwardly upset, but Harry wondered if it was true. “Well, it seems we’re sneaking out tonight.”

 

“What?” Harry asked, “No, Draco, I-” He did not want to go anywhere, even with the words of a seer. While slightly curious, he hadn’t been wanting to act on the words. Especially not wanting to go after something powerful waiting for him, that just sounded all around a bad idea.

 

“Seers words aren’t to be taken lightly.” Draco snapped, and since he had been interested in the seer to begin with, he was less likely to throw off the words. Not to mention Draco usually craved power, and anything Harry owned, was therefore property of Draco. Harry gritted his teeth, already thinking of ways to try and convince Draco out of this or at least just escape from it. Luna had said that he had to be careful, which didn’t sit well in him. He liked familiar things, sneaking out of school in search of a powerful artifact or whatever was not his idea of a familiar or even a good time. Something must have shown on his face though, because Draco spoke quickly, “We’re going to the house in the human village together, that’s an order.”

 

Grinding his teeth and fixing Draco with a deep scowl, he gritted out, “I hate you.” As he felt the magic settle in him, making it so he would feel compelled to follow the order to the point of deep insanity. Despite Harry’s words, Draco seemed rather pleased with himself, making Harry even angrier.

 

“Alright, who’s all coming?” Draco asked, turning back to his group. Harry stormed away, the order binding so Draco didn’t bother stopping him. He needed to cool his head before he was inevitably woken up by Draco at some odd hour to go to some house in the non-magical village. Sighing, he really wished he hadn’t gone to the library with them. Then Luna wouldn’t have focused on him, and this wouldn’t be happening.


	2. Unbreaking Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for all the support! I appreciate it so much!
> 
> I'd also like to point out the tags of Minor Character Death/Character Death. Things get kind of dark, real quick.

As predicted, Draco did wake him up at an odd hour and led him out the window once they were both dressed to go rendezvous with others, and it seemed everybody in Draco’s group was curious enough to decide to come, except Zabini. Much to Harry’s already rising ire. They snuck through the forest for cover, not wanting any teachers to catch them. Making their way to where they knew the human village was.

 

Wrapping his arms around himself and wishing that he had brought something warmer to wear, he continued to follow the group, the demons that usually chatted between themselves or their master were also quiet. Nobody wanted to get caught. Not even Harry. While he didn’t want to be doing this, he didn’t want to be kicked out of school early. So he stayed hidden as well, just hoping to go there, retrieve the object and come back nobody the wiser. He didn’t even care how powerful this object was. Unless it could somehow release him from his captivity - impossible really - he didn’t give two fucks about it. Yet here he was, missing out on sleep to track to the human village in the cold to get it.

 

They finally got to the human village, and Harry was grumbling now, wondering why he had to come as well until Draco asked him which house he thought it was. He realized that was probably why he was brought here. Most wizards never went to normal non-magical areas with normal people. The architecture was different enough Harry could understand slightly why they would have trouble. He doubted he could lead them off. For one, he would be walking into another person’s house and that would cause all sorts of trouble. Even if that wasn’t the case, Draco would notice a lack of a powerful artifact and punish Harry. Considering how adamant he was about this, it would be worse than the usual pricks or jolts of searing pain. Not to mention the order was still compelling him to show Draco the right place.

 

Growling in frustration, he took the lead towards where he saw an old, probably abandoned house. It looked very unused even from the distance they were at. Everybody followed him up the hill, now they weren’t in danger of getting caught by teachers, they were talking among themselves again. Harry ignored them, aware of Draco following closely beside him with his own demon.

 

When they did reach the place, Harry realised unused was the wrong description. It looked condemned. Weed growing wild and up the side of the house, wood of the porch rotting and crumbling in some areas that made Harry worry about stepping on it. The door was firmly in place, so much that Harry had to tug at it several times, and still it didn’t give. Some of the windows were broken in places, and other than that so dirty and dusty they didn’t serve their function of letting anything see through to inside. Finally the door ripped open, nearly sending Harry backwards. Steadying himself, he slowly stepped inside. It was large, surely a manor. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, making him rub at his itchy nose. It was rather dark too, and despite everything, it felt colder on the inside then outside. There was a large chandelier in the entry hall, and Harry really hoped it wouldn’t fall on anyone.

 

Everybody piled inside, and Harry looked at the decaying stairs that he really hoped he wouldn’t be volunteered to go up. Looking behind him at everybody, who were also taking in the place. Suddenly, the door they had just came through slammed shut. Nobody had been near it, and the chance it had been the wind was very unlikely as the demons all seemed to pale and stiffen.

 

“Draco.” Draco’s demon said sternly, “We need to leave this place, now.” It was a known fact that not much scared demons. Not much could actually kill them, if anything, and even if they were killed, it wasn’t usually permanent. If the Wizard lived, they could also just summon the same demon to them if they somehow got separated. That aside, Draco’s demon scared even less than others.

 

“What? Why? What’s in here?” Draco asked, seeming nervous at his demon’s sudden demand.

 

“We’ll explain later, but this is not somewhere we’re supposed to be.” Parkinson’s demon spoke quickly. “We need to get out of here, now.” Harry felt a shift in the air, and that was all the warning anybody got before there seemed to be some sort of force that threw them all backwards. Harry’s back hit the banister of the stairs, falling to the ground he stood quickly, ignoring the pain and taking in the area to try and pinpoint what was attacking them. He saw nothing at first, but then there seemed to be black smoke seeping up from the floorboards.

 

A demon. An unbound loose one at that. Those were known to be dangerous, and very rare. Even when the Wizard of a demon died, it was uncommon for the demon to remain behind on the mortal plane. Harry felt a soft tickle to his cheek, making him freeze a moment in confusion before another force flung him back again, this time instead of the stairs, he flew passed them into the hallway leading further in before he hit the ground. Looking up from where he landed heavily on his stomach, he saw that the others were recovering. Parkinson he could see the most clearly, as she stood up in the center of the entry hall. Harry saw the chandelier swing lightly before the chain holding it severed right above her. Crying out as if to warn her, he knew there was no time. He closed his eyes and guarded his face as he heard the chandelier shatter against the ground, thousands of glass shard and bits of metal hitting the floor. He even felt some glass scratch against him.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from looking up. It was a bloody mess, but Parkinson was safe actually, she was still cut up rather badly and had glass in several places, but her demon must have thrown her out of the way, diving into the mess itself. He would live, he was struggling to regenerate under the chandelier and Harry had to wince at the sight, it was grotesque. Bones snapped out of place and fully exposed, skin torn and organs even visible in some places enough to make Harry feel sick. Then the black cloud descended on Parkinson’s demon, surrounding it. Then he heard the haunting pained and agonising cry of Parkinson, who fell to the ground, seeming comatose. Did… Did her demon just die? It was near impossible to kill a demon though, but Harry couldn’t think of anything else that would have made Parkinson collapse. Even with all the injuries she had, they had seemed mostly skin deep so he knew it wasn’t that.

 

Goyle seemed to have the idea that they needed to get out of there as the black smoke was working around what was probably the dead body of Parkinson’s demon. Harry stood himself as Goyle threw an old metal chair at the window, only for it to rebound off the window as if it were a bouncy wall, right back at Goyle’s head, who thankfully ducked. Unfortunately, the chair seemed to get a mind of its own and chased after Goyle, who was now trying to fight it off with his demon. Harry ran back to the main area, trying to ignore the mess of darkness, which probably wouldn’t be distracted much longer. They needed to get out of here.

 

Harry grabbed Parkinson under her armpits and started dragging her away from the chandelier. Draco was trying desperately at the door, flinging all sorts of spells at it. Nothing seemed to be sticking. Draco’s demon at Draco’s back, showing some protectiveness over his master. Crabbe was on the ground, seeming very dead - he was twisted in a way that wasn’t natural. Seeming curled up and like his body had tried twisting itself in many different ways at once. Harry put Parkinson down, glad that she was breathing, though labored and uneven, she was alive.

 

The door was clearly not a way out, the windows were no better either. There didn’t seem any holes in the wood from the inside that were big enough for even small Harry to get through. Short of running off without everybody in the unlikely hope that there was an exit further in, they were running out of options and the dark smoke was rising away from the chandelier, where there wasn’t a hint of Parkinson’s demon, no bones, no blood, nothing to hint there had been another being there.

 

Harry was terrified, the only thought of escape and survival. Searching he tried for what could possibly get him killed quicker, but he didn’t know what else to do, so as the black smoke rose from the chandelier, unknown wind picking up and nearly ripping everyone off their feet, he yelled, “I want to make a deal!”

 

The chair chasing Goyle clattered to the ground unmoving, the wind died instantly and Draco looked at him as if he were mad. The smoke moved over the floor instead of the chandelier, condensing into a thick black that was harder to look through as it took form. It relaxed Harry slightly. Demons couldn’t talk normally in their incorporeal form, so if it was forming to talk, then it was possible to get out of this. If he was careful with his words, he hoped not to set the thing off again and repeat what had been happening.

 

A human formed quickly, darkness seeming to continue to cling to the figure for a moment longer before the man stepped out of it. He was taller than Harry, dark hair curling slightly around his head, dark grey eyes watching Harry and small smile pulled over his handsome face. Thankfully he was clothed already, curious but not something Harry found important enough to focus on. “Do you now?” The man asked, and even though Harry knew he hadn’t blinked, the demon was right in front of him so quickly Harry stumbled back in surprise before straightening.

 

Trying to steel his nerves, he gave a nod, “Yes.” He wished his voice hadn’t come out so weak or soft.

 

The man was smiling, though it felt more menacing than anything of comfort or happiness. He was also still standing much too close for Harry’s liking. “Even after I killed one of your friends and one of their demons?”

 

Harry really wondered how the other could do that, could incorporeal forms of demons kill their own kind? They were more powerful when not in human form. “They’re not my friends.” Harry muttered.

 

“Oh?” This only seemed to amuse the demon, and he moved to walk around Harry, probably sizing him up. Harry tried not to move, clenching his fists together to stop them from shaking. The other could easily kill him, he’d already killed two tonight, one person and a demon. It did not go over Harry’s head how much he was flirting with death. “Then why are you risking yourself for them?” The demon let out a soft curious hum at the end. There really wasn’t an answer other than he didn’t want anyone to die. They didn’t deserve that. So, he didn’t answer, “Tell me your name.”

 

An interesting topic change, but he saw no reason not to comply, “Harry.”

 

“Harry what?”

 

“I… I don’t remember my last name.” He muttered, still standing stiffly even as the demon came into his view again, considering him for a moment.

 

“I don’t believe that, but onto business.” The demon said, still observing him. “You want to bond with me. I can clearly see it is to save yourself, perhaps even these other wizards. However, I am not opposed to this opportunity.” Harry didn’t relax yet, he sensed a but in all this. It was also unclear what demons got in return for forming deals with Wizards, there were theories, but nobody knew for sure. They got something out of extending Wizard’s magic, Harry was just glad this one seemed no different in wanting this unknown reward.

 

“So…” Harry said slowly, carefully, worried the other would gut him in a flash.

 

“You.” The man said suddenly, looking back at Draco, who had been near Goyle and their demons, seeming stuck in place. Literally. They stopped struggling against the force when the demon’s eyes focused on them. “You hold his key.” The demon said, stepping away from Harry towards Draco. “Either I will rip out your heart to dispel the enchantment over him, or you can give him to me willingly. I don’t really care either way how I get him.”

 

Draco hesitated, but the man didn’t break stride towards him, nails on his right hand sharpening and clearly about to make good on his word. “Alright!” Draco said quickly when he couldn’t step away from the demon, “I’ll release him!”

 

That was the only thing that made the demon stop, and suddenly Draco fell backwards, clearly unstuck. “I warn you, I am not a patient man.” With those words of warning, and the others nails still sharpened into claws, Draco nodded and stood quickly, heading over to Harry. He really wished his freedom came at a more pleasant time, without a couple deaths. It felt sort of bittersweet as Draco muttered the correct incantation, and his magic settled around the bracelet before it clicked open. Harry removed his hand from him as if it burned, part of him scarcely believing it was finally coming off. There was of course a tan line where it usually rested, but he hardly cared, it was off. It fell to the ground heavily, and if the situation wasn’t so desperate, Harry probably would have kicked it as far away from him as possible. As it was, as he watched it, the metal started melting suddenly. Looking up in confusion, he was just in time to see Draco be flung to the side of the room, near the door, where he fell heavily with a loud ‘ouf’ but he still seemed alive and well. Draco’s demon immediately was hovering over him, looked terrified himself.

 

The demon was then in front of him again in an instant, not even bothering with walking, “Back to our agreement. The bonding is a bit different from usual, since you’re not summoning me as well. Obviously you can skip that incantation and ritual. However, the vows still need to be said and the binding itself. I’m sure you’ve learned all about it. Go on.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded, wishing the demon would stop staring at him so intensely. Even in the poor lighting, this close he could see flecks of blue within the other’s grey eyes. He held eye contact as he held out both his hands, one facing up and the other facing down. It wasn’t long before the demon placed his own palms against Harry’s own. “I hereby invoke the ancient rite of binding. I will from this day, be bound mind, body, and soul to this demon, should he accept and grant me the power of imbued magic.” Here he paused where he was supposed to, and the demon picked it up flawlessly.

 

“I accept these terms of the bond, and will agree to grant magic, as much as is possible in this mortal world. I bestow my true name to you, for you to call on me for the rest of your life, but never to be spoken to another without my permission. Finally, I will protect you as fiercely as I safeguard my own existence.”

 

Harry then continued the vows. “I agree never to speak your name to another, for the rest of my existence. With these terms, I will commence the binding, should there be no protests.” Of course the demon gave none, and Harry was very grateful that Draco nor Goyle said anything to protest. They probably realised that their lives hung in the balance, and interrupting what this demon wanted would be a terrible mistake.

 

Harry then called on his magic, speaking the short but binding incantation. It was a powerful spell though, and he felt a bit dizzy for a moment after he forced himself to finish through it. The influx of power was almost enough to make him pass out, though his knees did weaken. It was a strange feeling, suddenly knowing the demon’s name. A sacred thing of demons, for it granted power to the wielder. Harry tested the name in his mind a moment - Tom Riddle. What an odd name for a demon. He felt a bit lost, seeming to just float in the expanse of his new power. He wasn’t really even aware of his body for a moment, and then it slowly came back into focus.

 

There were lips on his, arms wrapped around his back and he responded to the lips moving against his, pushing back into them, gripping on the fabric on the chest in front of him a moment before his mind caught up with him and he quickly yanked back, staring wide eyed at the demon, who again smirked in a menacing way. “You weren’t supposed to do that.” Harry snapped, pulling out of the embrace quickly, feeling flushed, angry and wanting to kiss the other again. It had felt rather nice. He ignored the thought.

 

“I don’t listen to your mortal rules.” A demon wasn’t supposed to do anything but stand with their hands connected. It was known that with the new connection, some things could be… influenced or imprinted on another. So not only was that Harry’s first kiss, but it developed their relationship very firmly as sexual or romantic. Something that was very much looked down upon with Wizards was being romantic or sexual with one’s demon. While Harry was in such a vulnerable state, it was easy for a demon to decide what the relationship would be. If their hands were the only thing connecting them, that established the underlying relationship as friendship, and was required by law that was the only thing the demon did. An embrace could mean many things, but usually it was very close, more so than friendship. It was a complex and powerful feeling of almost being the other half of the person. Of course, this usually developed dependency and was also discouraged. A kiss was meant to be for sexual relationships. Which again, was absolutely forbidden and the Wizards who did such things usually killed.

 

Considering Tom had embraced and kissed him… Harry would feel underlining reliance and sexual feelings for the demon. “Are you insane! You locked us in- in- Why the fuck would you do that? It binds you the same way as well!” Now that he knew Tom wouldn’t kill him, and was very angry that the demon had done such a thing.

 

“I clearly didn’t mind, since I did it. That aside, what should I do with your previous master? I could still rip out his heart.”

 

Remembering Draco, Goyle and Parkinson were still here, he turned. Draco was looking horrified, perhaps at the mention of his death, or the fact Harry was now very firmly secured as an abomination that needed to be hunted and eliminated. So much for continuing school. “Don’t.” Harry said, knowing he couldn’t control Tom enough to stop him from killing them. That wasn’t how the bond worked. Tom wasn’t a slave, but a mutual partner. He couldn’t be ordered around the same Harry could be when he was a slave. Harry wouldn’t have wanted that anyway, “Let them go.” Of course, the demon seemed to be considering not doing that. “Come on, what can they do? You’re more powerful than them. They can’t hurt you. Just… Let them go.”

 

“Fine. Only because I’m in a good mood.” Tom said, and the door creaked as it opened slowly. Draco and Goyle looked at it as though they could hardly believe it.

 

Suddenly there was an arm around his waist, and he glared up at Tom, opening his mouth to tell the other off before it tightened around him and suddenly they were somewhere else entirely. Not an unknown feat of magic, that wasn’t what made Harry gasp and cling tightly to Tom for his life. They were flying high in the night sky. It took a powerful wizard or demon to fly without assistance, and Harry suddenly understood why he had felt so overwhelmed by the influx of magic. What had he gotten himself into?

 

Refusing to look at Tom, worrying that it would trigger the same feeling of wanting to just grab the man and kiss him, Harry determined not to give in that quickly. The demon would be sorely disappointed, because Harry wasn’t going to roll over and listen to the feelings he would feel for the demon. No, he’d fight them with everything he had. A lot had happened tonight. While he was scared of being so high up in the sky, he knew Tom wasn’t likely to drop him after all the effort to bond with him. Slowly he relaxed and before he knew it, he was smiling. Because he realised, he was finally free. He might be hunted down by the school now, or other wizards, but he was free of being anybody’s slave. For the first time in years.

 

He was free to do whatever he wanted and go wherever he choose, with a powerful demon boosting his magic he doubt many could stand up against him or stop him. He would never be a slave again, he swore that to himself. He’d rather die.

 

A laughter bubbled out of him, too giddy to really care that Tom was holding him so high above the ground. He didn’t feel too cold against the other either, probably something to do with the demon’s magic itself. He took a deep breath once the laughter died and threw his head back to look at the stars as if seeing them for the first time. Indeed, closer up they looked beautiful, but it was the first time he was seeing them after he was free.

 

Feeling a rumbling chuckle against his own body, Tom then pressed his nose against the nape of Harry’s neck. Closing his eyes, Harry sighed, feeling rather tired but happy and excited. He could yell at Tom for his actions another time, could worry about Parkinson, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe, or the fact he would be an outcast later. All that could wait. Right now he was just too happy to care about anything. He wanted this moment. Just this one night. Tomorrow he would think about everything, but not tonight.


	3. Testing Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another chapter! Thank you all for all the lovely comments and kudos! I really do appreciate it and they do help me write. Despite not updating frequently, I hope you all enjoy this added chapter! I believe it's shorter than the last too, and not as much happening, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless.

Harry wasn’t even aware he had fallen asleep until he felt himself waking up. Blinking his eyes open wearily, he sat up slowly, blankets falling off him. He was still wearing the clothes from last night, and in a moment he remembered everything that happened. He really hoped that Draco and the rest of his group got out of there alright. Holding his head, he groaned a bit at a headache pounding behind his eyes. After a moment he looked up, noticing he was in a room that he didn’t recognize. There was a single, wide bed. It didn’t feel as comfortable as wizard beds, and the architecture proved that he was in a non-magical home. There was a chest at the foot of the bed, and not much else. Though there was a pile of what looked to be fresh clothes on the trunk. Standing out of bed, he noticed his boots had been removed and there were new ones that were much better quality by the trunk.

 

Tom had obviously been busy, though Harry supposed he couldn’t continue wearing the wizard clothes. He’d be easily picked out in a crowd of non-magical humans, but also easier to be hunted down by fellow wizards if he was wearing familiar clothes. With that in mind, he held up the clothes sitting on the trunk. Harry could tell they would last, and would hold against the elements well, but they didn’t look rich. A good thing, Harry didn’t want to be targeted by bandits. Shivering at the unpleasant reminder, he started dressing quickly to avoid the chill of the room.

 

Once he was fully clothed and the new boots on, he noted how they fit him rather well. Not seeing Tom anywhere, he went out the room. Realizing very quickly it was an inn, Harry headed down the quiet hall down the stairs and to an almost empty large tavern. There was a large fire burning in a wide fireplace, there were several round tables and mismatched chairs around all of them, a bar area with stools and windows all along the walls, letting in the afternoon sun. It was strangely empty, excluding Tom who was drinking something out of a cup.

 

Frowning, Harry stepped into the too empty area and headed over to his new demon. “Where is everybody?” While he had a lot he wanted to say and ask of Tom, that seemed more important.

 

Tom didn’t even look up at him, yet Harry suddenly had an urge to sit close to Tom, so that their knees brushed against each other and to lean into the other’s tall body. Harry shook his head to clear it, yet deep inside it seemed the longing was stuck somewhere at his core, and would not be so easily detached. Frowning around the feeling, he focused on Tom who spoke, “Dead.”

 

“What?” Harry shouted, “Dead? Why? What happened-” Then realization dawned, “You killed everybody?” Harry asked, shocked.

 

“Obviously.” It was so uncommon to get such a bloodthirsty demon, and usually after they bonded their thirst for blood diminished significantly. For a horrified moment Harry wondered if he was at fault, not being strong enough or something to tamper down the bloodlust. He once again shook himself. This was Tom’s fault, not his! The other didn’t even sound remorseful in the least.

 

“You can’t just kill people! I shouldn’t have to tell you that mass murder is wrong!”

 

“Not that I need to explain myself to you, but they would have only caused us problems. It’s safest to just kill them.” Tom said as if such a thing was obvious.

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe somebody’s going to notice the deaths and come after us? So no, it’s not safest. That aside, you can’t just kill people for such a stupid reason! Blend in or something, don’t kill people!”

 

“I suppose it would eventually draw attention to you.” Tom mused, seeming to ignore the moral side of it. Harry already felt like strangling him. How were they supposed to live out the rest of Harry’s life together? “Fine, I don’t have any problem ‘blending in’ as you put it.”

 

“You look human, it’s not even that hard.” Harry glowered, sitting down across from Tom and trying to ignore the disappointed tinge that whispered he should sit closer. He was not going to sit next to the demon, especially not after the man had killed a lot of people. Clearing his throat, Harry wiped his hands against his pants as he looked at Tom, “We didn’t get a chance to talk last night. I don’t approve of you killing anybody. I mean anybody.”

 

“I’m going to kill anybody who thinks they are even remotely strong enough to defy me.” Harry glowered, both that Tom was dismissing him and the obvious statement that the other would probably kill Harry if they weren’t bound.

 

“That would be most people. I don’t want anybody to die, let alone a whole group of people.”

 

“Oh? Even if they attack you?”

 

“There’s other ways than just killing. I can hold my own anyway. I don’t need you killing.” Harry insisted quickly, not budging on this. Tom though seemed to be as unmoving as Harry. Taking a sip of his drink, Tom seemed to dismiss him. “Look, at least ask me if you want to kill somebody.”

 

At this the demon fixed Harry with a murderous glare, “I don’t ask permission from anyone. Let alone a mortal like you.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at that, “Look, can you just dial it back on the murder? Like a lot. I don’t appreciate you killing Crabbe or Parkinson’s demon either. It wasn’t right, we didn’t even do anything.”

 

“You all trespassed into  _ my _ land without permission. I also heard your companions talking of taking something powerful. I do not abide by thieves or trespassers.” Tom brushed off, like it was all very reasonable. “I have already agreed not to kill as much to avoid attention, I hardly see why we are continuing this topic.”

 

Grunting in frustration and running a hand through his own messy black hair, he glared as Tom continued calmly drinking. He figured the seer meant that he was supposed to meet Tom in that old manor. He was powerful, but Luna had said that something powerful was waiting for him. Was that literal or just that he was supposed to find Tom? Frowning a bit, he didn’t like the idea of Tom waiting for him. How would Tom even know him? “Were you waiting in that house for me?”

 

It was hardly noticeable, but Tom paused for just the slightest moment before taking another sip of his drink, going back to being the perfect sight of casualness. “Why would I be waiting for you? Don’t be arrogant.” Harry wasn’t completely convinced, by all accounts it didn’t make sense, and Tom’s words did hold some logic to them. Still, Harry felt there was more to this. He knew too little though. “By all accounts, you shouldn’t be trying to scold me about killing your companions, who you have said aren’t even friends. You should be thanking me for releasing you and binding to you, allowing you unimaginable power.”

 

“Whose being arrogant now?” Harry muttered at the other’s statement of being unlimitedly powerful. Still, his eyes were on his bare wrist, rubbing at it and he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. He was free. Again, not under the best of circumstances, and Harry didn’t want to think of Crabbe’s parents or how Parkinson was holding up with her demon torn from her. Apparently the rare times it happened, it was a horrible experience for the Wizard left behind. Like a miserable half life, their magic diminished wasn’t even considered something to bother them, because the hollowness in them was much worse. “How did you kill Parkinson’s demon anyway? I thought it was hard to die…” He would deny it vehemently if asked, but he was suddenly worried about Tom dying as well.

 

“It’s usually very hard unless you know how. I am one of the very few that can, if not the only one.” Tom was probably bragging, but it soothed Harry’s nerves that he wouldn’t lose Tom so quickly. It was bad enough with how demons whose relationship was friendship, but seeing as Tom had made their bond closer… He’d probably die if Tom did, or become catatonic with misery. Sighing heavily, he pushed the thought from his mind. He wanted to enjoy the rest of his life, now free to be his own person. Dying so soon would be the absolute worst thing that could happen right after getting his life back since he was a child.

 

“There you are.” A new voice spoke, and Harry for a horrified moment thought that perhaps it was somebody that Tom would kill, despite the other saying he would tone down the whole bloodlust thing. Looking up, he instead saw the biggest snake he had probably ever seen. It looked to be twelve feet long easily, and very thick, green scales brushing against the floors. She slid across the floor easily and quickly before she climbed her way up Tom’s chair and he reached out a hand to stroke her scales.

 

“I knew you’d find me. I wanted to leave quickly, I’m sure you understand.” Tom hissed back.

 

“You can talk to snakes?” Harry questioned, wondering why the only other person he was seeing doing it was a powerful demon.

 

“That’s hardly the extent of my abilities.” Tom said as if it wasn’t anything to be bothered by, still petting the snake’s scales. Harry decided not to mention that he could as well. Perhaps it was just force of habit, but he didn’t want to share that little tidbit. Besides, Tom probably wouldn’t find it interesting. Scowling at his own thought, he decided even if Tom would find it fascinating, he wouldn’t say. The other didn’t need to know everything Harry could do. He hated that a part of him protested his decision. Lupin give him strength to fight these forced feelings.

 

Turning his attention to the snake - a much safer thing to focus his gaze on - he asked, “Can I pet her?”

 

“I would not recommend that.” Tom said, still stroking her scales as well. Harry nodded, knowing he hadn’t built any trust with her and therefore, had no business getting near her. While she was clearly comfortable in Tom’s own lap, that meant nothing for Harry.

 

“Let the human touch me. I will kill him slowly for you.” The snake hissed out, making Harry nervous. He’d never known a snake that instantly wanted to kill him. Most just wanted to defend themselves.

 

Tom gave a fond smile, like she hadn’t just talked about killing. Well, they seemed to have wanting to kill people in common. “No, leave him be. You know I would have to act if you tried anything. I would hate if anything would happen to you, worse if I had to be the one to hurt you while this bond is in place.” The snake let out a displeased hiss, and despite the fact Harry wasn’t supposed to understand them, he felt relieved at the words. Despite how nonchalantly they were talking about killing him. Though honestly he was used to others talking about him like he wasn’t even in the room, or more that he was simply an object that couldn’t understand them.

 

Keeping in mind not to approach the snake in the future, Harry looked around, glad at least that there weren’t bodies littering the area. At least some courtesy seemed to have been taken in that regard. He highly doubted the demon cared if there were bodies or not. As much as Harry could hope that they had been given a proper burial, he highly doubted that was the case. He could only hope Tom kept his word to not kill anybody else. If the other did, they would most certainly be continuing this conversation another time.

 

Leaving Tom with the snake without a word, he went to search for food. It didn’t take long to find some. He ate in the kitchen area until he was full before heading back out into the main area of the inn. The snake was gone, who knew where, and Tom was still sitting at the table, though the cup he had been drinking out of wasn’t in sight anymore.

 

“So, where are we even?” Harry asked the other, moving and sitting down next to the other. A moment later he realized in horror that he hadn’t been thinking of his actions, and had instantly sought out being close to the demon. That meant he would have to watch his actions constantly to avoid the other. At the same time, he knew that wasn’t likely. While he had great self-control at not acting on his feelings, he had never had any practice at having to control his actual feelings.

 

Tom seemed pleased though, of course, which made Harry glower at him. “This is the last human building before reaching the Endless Forest.” Harry nodded, glad that they were far from his old school. It would take weeks at the soonest for any to follow them. It gave them a head start at least.

 

“Alright, so I’m guessing the next village is going to be at least a couple days walk away.” Harry muttered, while it had been years since he had been among non-magical humans, he was sort of looking forward to it. Most Wizards were respected and held in high regard, but he’d probably keep that he was a trained Wizard to himself as long as he could. Mainly so that he could pass by undetected and when asked by other wizards passing through, most the normal people wouldn’t remember him.

 

“You’re mistaken, I mean to go into the forest.”

 

“What? No. It’s beyond dangerous, and I don’t know enough powerful spells to go anywhere near that forest.” Harry said, shaking his head in the negative. “Not to mention how many people lose their way in enchantments, the creatures that inhabit it, and oh yeah, the rumors of malicious gods that visit it. There’s no way I’m stepping foot in that forest.” While Harry did want to explore the world, it was just downright suicide to go into the Endless Forest, even for a powerful wizard.

 

“You seem to be underestimating how powerful I am.” Tom spoke softly, but with a slight dangerous lift to it. Harry recognized it as a warning, but ignored it.

 

“I don’t care how powerful you think you are. I’m not an idiot. I know demons like yourself aren’t nearly as powerful as they were once they bind to a Wizard. I’m more powerful than you, and I don’t have nearly enough training to be going to such a dangerous place. We’re going to the closest village.”

 

“I need something in the forest, I refuse to go anywhere else.”

 

Harry groaned in frustration, the other was just being stubborn! “What could you possibly need in that forest?”

 

“You’ll find out when we’re there.” Tom brushed off.

 

“Nope, I’m not going until I have some sort of chance of not dying.” Harry snapped, refusing to budge on his end.

 

“Fine, I’ll teach you some powerful spells, and after that, we’ll go to the forest.”

 

“Only when I feel prepared, and only then will I go into that forest.” That he would not negotiate on, but he could tell Tom wasn’t going to drop this. “In the meantime, we’ll head to the closest village, and you can teach me on the way.”

 

The other frowned, clearly not pleased with the exchange, “As long as we return here within the year to actually enter the Endless Forest.”

 

“As long as you teach me enough spells in that amount of time, and we get any supplies that might be important, fine.” Tom seemed to mull over the agreement altogether before finally giving a nod of consent. Breathing out a sigh of relief at the agreement they reached, Harry nodded, “Alright. Which way is the next village? And if you dare point me to the forest, I will turn around and leave and never come back.”

 

A tight frown formed on Tom’s face in obvious distaste, but he promised, “I can wait a year.” With that, Tom directed him where the next village was. Harry packed up food and was thankful when they left the inn that it wasn’t in a village. Which meant that Tom hadn’t killed as many people as Harry had first thought. It still wasn’t right, but it did comfort him some. The demon had also left the horses alive, perhaps in foresight, or perhaps because they weren’t ‘in the way’. Whatever the reason, Harry was relieved to be able to take a couple for him and Tom so they wouldn’t have to walk the entire way.

 

They rode along the worn and obviously not well traversed road in silence for a long while before Harry decided his anger had subsided enough and it would be detrimental if they didn’t know much about each other, so he started by asking, “Why were you incorporate at that house?” It was nearly unheard of for a demon to be unbound by a Wizard on this plane after all, so he was curious.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Harry frowned at the non-answer, and decided to ask the next logical question, “Alright, who was your last Wizard?” Usually they were called masters, but that word was forever ruined for Harry.

 

Tom shook his head, “You’re the first wizard I’ve chosen to bond with.”

 

“Then… How were you on this plane?”

 

Tom is silent for a time, but he seemed to have picked up that Harry wasn’t going to drop it. Instead of answering though, Tom spoke, “Why all these questions?”

 

“I was curious, besides, we might as well try to get along. We’ll be stuck with each other for who knows how long.” Harry pointed out. He was making an effort, despite the fact his demon had killed a lot of people. Not something he would normally do. He’d usually avoid those who had a taste for murder. Not that he could in this situation.

 

“That’s it? Well, I have no intention of answering private questions.”

 

Perhaps it was just too new a relationship? A part of him protested the notion, like he had known Tom for years and not a single day. Probably thanks to the bond, specifically the embrace part that made him reliant and feel like Tom was an extension of his very being. It was hard fighting the forced feelings, and Tom wasn’t making things easier with getting to know each other. Glaring at the road in front of them, Harry sulked, knowing it would be a hard journey.


End file.
